Jun Bug
by Vimacone
Summary: Jun has a huge crush on Matt, but Matt does not. Jun takes her fan girl status to levels that Matt never thought were possible, nor as horrific.


Jun Bug

© MMXIV

"I am soooo going to kill Davis for this!", thought Matt angrily. Davis' sister, Jun, had blackmailed Matt to go on a date with her, so she wouldn't tell her parents that Davis was in the Digital World. Jun had a crush on Matt, but the feeling wasn't mutual. In fact, he found her to be more of an annoyance than anything else, but this didn't phase Jun in the least bit; She kept on pursuing him.

Matt arrived at the studio and met his band members for a rehearsal. The band's songwriter, Brent, had written a batch of new songs that the band was going to practice on stage. After a successful rehearsal, the band heard applause coming from the seats. Matt recognized Jun sitting in the seats in the dark cheering for him. The band was perplexed on how she got in the studio, as only they had access to the studio and no one else could have possibly entered through the main entrance. Annoyed, Matt asked, "Jun how did you get in here?". Jun just giggled. Matt did a face palm as Jack, the percussionist, said, "never mind that, we gotta nail these songs for our upcoming performance". "That's right", said Marc, "we're really in the groove today, let's keep this going". "Alright", agreed Matt, "Let's take it from the top".

After an additional successful rehearsal, Matt went to meet Tai at the local ramen restaurant. "Hi Matt", said a saccharine sounding voice. Matt groaned as Jun approached him from behind. "Hello Jun", said Matt in a forced polite tone. "Where are you off to", asked Jun. "Going to meet Tai at the ramen shop", replied Matt. "When are you going to take me on a date there?", asked Jun coyly. Matt winced. "oh someday", he said trying to dodge the subject. "Well I gotta meet Tai", said Matt hastily as he approached the ramen shop.

Matt walked in the ramen shop visibly annoyed. Tai was already there waiting for him. "Hey Matt, how did your rehearsal go?", he asked. Matt's tone changed, "It went very well, we've practiced some new songs and I think they're going to be hits". "That sounds great", said Tai. "You guys are making a name for yourselves, you'll be rockstars in no time". Matt laughed. "So how are things with Sora?" Matt asked Tai. "What do you mean?", Tai asked puzzled. "Oh come on, don't you realize she likes you", said Matt. Tai was oblivious to this fact, "What makes you think that?". Matt was puzzled by Tai's density, "you are so dense".

"Anyways", said Tai, why did you look so glum when you entered?" "Oh, its Davis' older sister", Matt explained with disdain. Tai grinned, "Don't look now, but she's sitting in the next booth over." Matt freaked out and discreetly looked over and was shocked to see her right there. "How could she have possibly entered without us noticing her", he thought. "I'll be right back", said Matt to Tai as he darted into the restroom. He took several deep breaths as he stood by the sink. He then turned on the faucet to rinse his face. After we washed the soap off his face and looked in the mirror and saw Jun smiling and giggling. Matt screamed and ran out the bathroom, not realizing he was in the women's restroom. He ran out the restaurant leaving Tai puzzled.

As Matt was running, he thought, "this feels like those Droopy cartoons and I'm the wolf". Matt saw the arcade and decided to hide in there. He casually walked inside and decided to play a game. He thought to himself, "Hmm, there's Dance Dance Revolution…no that will draw attention, better go to the back of the arcade." "Shall I play a racing game or Dead or Alive?", he thought to himself. "A racing game sounds fun, I haven't played one in a while." "And besides, I'd like to sit down after all that running and excitement, he thought". As he sat down in the mock drivers seat, he inserted a token in the machine to start a round. When he pressed start, Jun appeared on the screen and gave instructions, and then addressed Matt by name. "Matt freaked out from the moment she appeared on screen and then darted out the back door.

As Matt was on the run, he wondered where he should go. "Joe?, no he wouldn't know what to do in this kind of situation; Mimi would just tease me; I don't give a darn about Davis at this point." Then Matt thought, "I think I'll go see Izzy, he can think of something to get me away from Jun." He ran toward's Izzy's place, not looking behind him, fearing that Jun might be behind him. "I hope he's home", Matt thought as he knocked on the door. When Izzy opened the door, he said, "Hey Matt, what's up?". Matt darted in and said to Izzy in desperation, "You gotta help me Izzy, I'm in a serious jam". Izzy tried to calm him down, "Now you must take it easy Matt, this type of anxiety isn't conducive to good health". Izzy led him to the kitchen, "Now come have a health drink, this will relax you". Izzy's family where big on eating and drinking healthy, but what they consumed took a very acquired taste. Matt knew this and generally did not care for the health drinks, but at that moment it was a lot better than being chased by Jun. After Matt finished the drink, Izzy took him into the living room. "Now you can help me on this research project, Jun has been nice enough to assist me, I can use yours as well." The moment Matt heard Izzy mention Jun and saw her in the living room he darted out.

"What the heck is going on?", Matt said in a bewildered tone. He ran towards the school. Even though it was closed, he knew of a back way that was always left open. This led to the roof of the school. He went through quietly but quickly. Matt groaned to himself, "at this rate, she's probably ahead of me". As he reached the top, there was Jun waiting for him. He was horrified, but not surprised, considering everything that had been transpiring. She darted towards him attempting to kiss him. Matt dodged every attempt. He was then close to the ledge. It was either be kissed by Jun or jump. "I'd rather jump than be kissed by Jun", he thought.

Just before he hit the ground below, he woke up. "Wha…?". "It was only a dream; thank goodness." "I knew there was something very illogical about all of those things that were happening", Matt thought in relief. "Wait a minute, something's still not right". He realized that he was not in his own bed, but what appeared to be a girl's bed. When he looked up, he realized he was somehow in Jun's bedroom and Jun was standing at the foot of the bed smiling and giggling. Matt didn't even want to know how he ended up in Jun's bedroom, but before he could give anymore thought, Jun pounced on him.


End file.
